Perfect World
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: *Mundo Alterno* ¿Como seria la vida de Harry si Lily y James no hubieran muerto? ~~*REVIEWS*~~ Plz ^^
1. El Comienzo de un Sueño

Perfect World 

Nota: Esto es un mundo adverso. Es como seria la vida de Harry si sus padres no hubieran muerto en  las manos de Voldemort. Pero aun asi, no dejara de ser "El Niño Que Vivió"

Capitulo 1) El comienzo de un sueño 

Un chico de 11 años abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes esmeralda impactantes.

Era 31 de Julio, un día muy especial para aquel chico. El día en el que cumplía 11 años.

-¡Felicidades, Harry!-escucho un grito desde la puerta, sus padres, Lily y James Potter estaban hay, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, junto a su padrino Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Hola!-dijo el chico Potter, levantándose de golpe y hiendo hacia sus padres, para recibir un caluroso abrazo de cumpleaños.

-Hoy te haces un año mas viejo, Harry-dijo Sirius

-Ya déjalo, Sirius ¬¬ -dijo Remus-Felicidades, Harry!-

Detrás de Sirius apareció una chica de 16 años, llevaba el cabello rubio y enseguida fue reconocida por Harry

-Hola, Nym!-dijo Harry

-T-T ¿No comprenden que soy Tonks? ¬¬ -dijo Nymphadora Tonks-Pero por ser tu cumpleaños te perdono ^o^-

-¬¬U En realidad, siempre me perdonas-dijo Harry

Los adultos rieron, Nym era sobrina de Sirius

-Bajemos-dijo Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

-Si! Veamos que hay de regalos de cumpleaños-dijo James, sacudiéndole el cabello a Harry.

-Pero antes......¿qué tipo de color de cabello me queda mejor?-dijo Nym

-¬¬ Oh, Tonkie-dijo James-Por hoy déjate el rubio, ¿vale?-

-T-T Ok-dijo Tonks, bajando

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños querido Harry! Feliz cumpleaños a ti ^^-cantaron todos

-Sopla las velas, hijo!-dijo Lily-Y Sirius ¬¬ Aleja tu mano de su cabeza-dijo notando que Sirius empujaría a Harry al pastel- . No sabes cuanto me tarde haciendo el pastel!-

-Créeme que horas ;_;-dijo James- Y yo tuve que ayudarla ;_;-

Harry rió

Después de soplar las velas y que Sirius se salió con la suya aventando a Harry, y después de que Lily y James casi lo ahorcaran, hasta que Tonks interfirió diciendo que si lo mataban, no tendría a quien preguntarle que color de cabello se le veía bien y tendría que utilizarlos a ellos y, esa idea, los atemorizo a todos.

Fueron a la Sala y abordaron el tema que mas atemorizaba a Harry: La llegada a Hogwarts

-Las hijas de Paula Patil tambien entraran este año-dijo Remus, algo pensativo-Parvati y Padma Patil-

-Si, y el hijo de Lucius, ya saben, la rata rubio de su hijo Draco-dijo Sirius, agarrando un chocolate y comiéndolo.

-El chico Longbottom tambien, ¿no?-dijo James

-Pobre chico-dijo Lily, arrebatándole la ultima rana de chocolate a Sirius-Los Mortifagos volvieron locos a sus padres-

Harry vio con la boca abierta a su madre

-¿Qu-que?-pregunto 

James, Sirius, Remus y Tonks miraron a Lily como si hubiera dicho algo demás

Todos sabían que si Harry, Lily y James estaban hay, era por una casualidad del destino.....

**~*~*~**

**Flash Back**

_-¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo solo?-dijo Lily, viendo a su pequeño hijo dormitar en su cuna._

_-No podemos llevarlo-dijo James_

_-Podemos dejarlo con Sirius! O con Remus!-reprocho Lily_

_-Remus salió de la ciudad, y dejarlo con Sirius seria como dejarlo con el mismo Voldemort-dijo James, sacando a su pequeño suavemente de la cuna_

_-James! Solo tiene un año, no podemos dejarlo solo!-dijo Lily, mirándolo desesperada_

_-Vamos a un ataque! Puede haber Mortifagos! Pueden matarlo en un descuido nuestro!-dijo James_

_Lily vio en los ojos de su esposo la misma preocupación que ella por dejarlo solo, pero no tenían otra opción_

_Lily asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño antes de que James lo volviera a recostar._

_-Estará bien-afirmo James, saliendo del cuarto del pequeño y después salió de la casa._

_-Este día fue pesado-dijo James, viendo que estaban ya solos en el Ministerio-Volvamos a casa-_

_-Si, Ya quiero ver a Harry-dijo sonriendo levemente_

_-Te aseguro que el ni encuenta de que no estamos-dijo James, sacando un puñado de Polvos Flu, abrazo a Lily y dijo-¡POTTER HOUSE!-_

_Una luz los absorbió hasta llegar a su casa......._

_Lily y James quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos....habian muebles volteados, lámparas, y mesas rotas....._

_-Dios.....-dijo James, pero Lily no perdió el tiempo, hecho a correr hacia la habitación de Harry_

_-Lily!-James la paro-No te precipites.....aun puede estar aquí alguien-dijo mirando a todos lados_

_-Y nuestro hijo esta desproteji......-pero callo, un grito de una voz fría la callo, una voz fría diciendo lo que Lily y James mas habian temido......_

_-AVADA KEDAVRA!-_

_-HARRY!-grito James, subiendo a toda velocidad mientras veía como el cuarto de su hijo se iluminaba con luz verde............y luego con una roja_

_-James! Ve!-dijo Lily ,señalando la luz roja_

_Al entrar al cuarto, vieron un cuerpo por unos segundos, antes de que se convirtiera en polvo_

_-Es Voldemort-dijo James, con los ojos mas que abiertos, mirando el lugar donde segundos antes habia estada el cuerpo del mencionado_

_Pero Lily no prestaba atención, lloraba silenciosamente, tratando de ver a Harry...._

_James se acerco a ella, el tambien lloraba, la abrazo, habian perdido su mayor tesoro........por lo que mas habian luchado, lo que mas habian amado...._

_-Por lo menos-dijo James, entre lagrimas-Murió derrotando a Voldemort-_

_Un ruido los sobresalto, debajo de un monto juguetes sobresalía una pequeña mano_

_-Harry!-dijo James, apresurándose a quitar todo encima de su pequeño, y descubrir con inmensa alegría que su pequeño aun vivía_

_Lily lo cargo enseguida, llorando aun_

_-Creo que-dijo James, viendo con inmensa alegría a Harry-Somos los Padres del niño que vivió......del verdadero heredero de Gryffindor-_

Fin del Flash Back 

**~*~*~**

-Lo siento-dijo Lily, bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry

Sirius, James, Remus y Tonks respiraron aliviados

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Sirius a Nym, ella vivía bajo la custodia de Sirius, ya que sus padres, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks vivían actualmente en EE.UU.

-Si, yo tambien-dijo Remus, y luego puso una divertida cara sombría-Hoy es luna llena-

Después de que se fueron, los 3 Potter se quedaron solos

-Ay ;_;-dijo James-No comí pastel-

-Nadie-dijo Lily- , Sirius me las pagara!-

Harry no los miraba, estaba vagando en sus pensamientos

-Oye-dijo James-¿Por qué no vamos al Callejón Diagon?-

Harry presto atención

-Si!-dijo animadamente este-Hoy sale la nueva escoba, la Nimbus 2000-

-Bueno-dijo Lily-Y aprovechamos para comparte lo que te falta Harry, una túnica y la varita-

-Y una lechuza-completo James, haciendo que Harry se emocionara

Después de que se pusieran sus capas, llegaron al Callejón Diagon

-¿a dónde primero?-dijo James, mientras Harry veía a todos lados buscando la tienda de Quidditch, sin prestar atención de donde caminaba......

¡PLAP!

Harry y otra chica cayeron al suelo, habian chocado

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Harry, mientras su padre lo ayudaba levantarse y su madre ayudaba ala chica

-No, fue mi culpa-dijo la chica-Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger-dijo dándole la mano a Harry

-El mio es Harry, Harry Potter-dijo , estrechándole la mano

Hermione lo miro sorprendida

-¿Tu eres quien derroto al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?-dijo ella fascinada, sin dejar de estrecharle la mano

-Si-dijo Harry, mientras seguia estrechándole la mano como tonto

James y Lily separaban a ver a que hora se soltaran

-Eh ¬¬ ¿ya fue mucho, no creen?-dijo James, viendo sus manos, que enseguida se separaron

-Oh, lo siento, espero verte pronto-dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo corriendo

Harry la miro hasta que se perdió de su vista

-Harry.....Tierra llamando a Harry Potter.........Ah! Mira Lily! ARTHUR! Molly!-dijo llamando la atención de dos adultos pelirrojos que enseguida reaccionaron y la de Harry tambien, ya que habia gritado justo en su oído

-James, Lily! Que sorpresa!-dijo Arthur Weasley, llegando junto con su esposa e hijos

-Hace mucho que no los veíamos-dijo Lily

-Ya saben-dijo Molly-En épocas de Hogwarts......-

-¿Tambien vienen de compra entonces?-dijo James-Si nosotros tambien, venimos con nuestro hijo Harry..-dijo buscándolo con la mirada y luego vio a Lily-¿Dónde esta Harry?-

-Aya-dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, señalando el frente de "El Emporio de la Lechuza"

-Gracias, George-dijo James, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar sus nombres

-;_; Soy Fred-dijo el gemelo-Soy el mas guapo!-

-¬¬ En tus sueños-dijo George-Ese soy yo ^ ^-

-HARRY!-le grito James, y Harry reacciono 

-¿Si?-pregunto este

-Ven acá ,!-dijo James, y Harry se acerco

-Y como decaí, veníamos de compras con Harry-dijo James, mientras Lily y los Weasley reían

-¿Entrara a Hogwarts este año?-pregunto Molly

-Si-dijo James-¿supongo que Ronald tambien, no?-dijo, deseando que se llamara Ronald y no Donald

-Si-dijo Molly

-Bien, creo que debemos irnos-dijo James-Nos vemos!-dijo alejándose

-Adiós!-dijeron los Weasley

Caminaron y entraron a Madame Malkin, de donde salieron rápido, pues Harry brincaba de emoción por obtener su varita

-Tranquilo-dijo Lily-Si saltas mas alto llamaras al atención-

-Es que no puedo controlarme!.dijo Harry, cuando por fin llegaron a Ollivanders

Un anciano los recibió, tenia ojos amarillos y mirada de halcón y una voz tétrica y suave

-Ah si.....sabia que te vería algún día, Harry Potter-no era pregunta, bajo de la escalera-Muy agradable sorpresa, Lily y James-

-Igualmente, Señor Ollivander-dijo James, mientras el anciano sacaba una varita y se la daba a Harry

Harry la tomo, y el florero a un lado se rompió

-Oh........creo que esa no-dijo Ollivander

Una tras otra fueron probando varitas, hasta llegar cerca de las 50.

Ollivander se fue al fondo, hasta que saco una caja de varita....

-Me pregunto si.....-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Harry y entregándole

Harry la tomo y sintió una luz verde y roja salir de la punta 

Lily y James sonrieron

-Curioso.....muy curioso-dijo el señor Ollivander –Nunca olvido una varita que vendo señor Harry Potter......y la pluma de su varita huno otra, solo una mas......curioso, muy curioso-

-Perdone-dijo Harry-¿Pero que es tan curioso?-

-Es curioso-dijo Ollivender- Que estés destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz-

Harry tiro al suelo su varita y su mirada se apago 

-¿Harry?-dijo James, recogiendo la varita que habia rodado hasta sus pies

-Los espero en el Caldero Chorreante-dijo Harry, saliendo a toda velocidad del Ollivanders

Lily y James pagaron y salieron rápidamente y muy preocupados

-¿Viste su reacción?-dijo Lily

-Si-afirmo James

Al llegar encontraron a Harry recargado a un lado de la chimenea

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Lily, acercándose

-Si-dijo Harry-Vamonos-

-¿Seguro?-dijo James

-Vayámonos-dijo Harry, asintiendo, tomo un puñado de Polvos Flu y dijo-¡POTTER HOUSE!-

Lily y James si miraron y se apresuraron a ir tras Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Una nueva loca idea!

Este fic va en especial para Yaki, Myrtle y Padme! ^ ^


	2. Quidditch y Preocupaciones

Capitulo 2) Quidditch y Preocupaciones

-.......soltó la varita y hecho a correr-dijo James, contándole a Remus y Sirius lo sucedido

-O.o! Eso es preocupante-dijo Remus-Harry no acostumbra ser asi-

-Todos sabemos que le pasa, Remus ¬¬-dijo Sirius

Mientras tanto, Lily habla por la chimenea con Molly.

-......y luego nos dejo solos en Ollivander y corrió hacia el caldero chorreante.-termino Lily

-Oh, santo cielo.......Fred! Deja de molestar a Ron!........Lily, yo la verdad no se que decir...-dijo Molly

-No te preocupes-dijo Lily sonriendo-Solo queria contárselo a alguien, ya sabes "desahogarme" –dijo viendo divertidamente a los gemelos, que  estaban fastidiando a Ronald

-Bueno, no olvides que Harry tiene muchas complicaciones-dijo Molly-Ya sabes, no puede salir a la calle muggle sin ti o James, y cuando lo hace, siempre tiene que soportar que vean su cicatriz. La fama le incomoda mucho-

-Si...........-dijo Lily, suspirando

- Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienen tu, James y Harry hoy a cenar?-dijo Molly, y al ver la expresión de la cara de Lily continuo sonriente-Si, Sirius, Remus y Nym puede venir tambien

-Con mucho gusto!-dijo Lily-Nym no esta, fue a pasar unos días con su "tía Narcisa"-dijo Lily con odio

-¿!¿Cómo puede Sirius dejarla ir?!?-pregunto Molly exaltado

-El no queria-explicó Lily-Tonkie tampoco, pero Narcisa dijo que estaba en su derecho de invitarla.-

-Oh.....bueno Lily, tengo que despedirme sino estos niños se matan, te espero en la noche y dile a Harry que se traiga su escoba.-dijo Molly sonriente-Adiós-y desapareció

Lily se levanto y salió de la sala, entro ala cocina, donde estaba Harry, demasiado ocupado comiendo Trix ((N/A: Mi cereal favorito! ^o^)) y resolviendo el pasatiempo muggle que estaba atrás de la caja.

-Hola Harry-dijo Lily sonriente

-Hola-dijo este, sin prestar mucha atención a su madre, y siguiendo embobado con el pasatiempo

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Lily

-La semana pasada pode el césped yo, ahora le toca a mi papa-dijo Harry, demostrando asi la mínima atención que prestaba

Lily desisto y empezó a lavar platos, voltio cuando escucho que Harry habia retirado por fin la caja de cereal de sus ojos

-Hoy iremos a la casa Weasley-dijo Lily-¿Puedes decirle a James?-

-Sip-dijo Harry, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina

Camino por el pasillo y entro al despacho

-¿Prongs, Padfoot, Moony?-pregunto Harry divertido

-Oh ¬¬ ;_; Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas asi! Solo los Merodeadores!-dijo James

-¬¬ Mama dice que hoy iremos a la casa Weasley a cenar-dijo Harry-Sirius y Remus irán tambien-

-^O^ Si!-dijo Remus-Soy fanático de la comida de Molly-

-Tu eres fanatico de toda la comida, Moony-dijo James

-¬¬ No! ;_; odio como cocina el elfo de Sirius ¬¬ u_u-dijo Remus

-¿Kreacher? Oh, si, ese intenta envenenarnos a mi y a Nym-dijo Sirius-Esta loco ,!-dijo Sirius

Harry rio de las ocurrencias de los Merodeadores

James sonrio al ver a su hijo reir.

-¿Sabes Harry? Lleva tu escoba, los chicos Weasley son excelentes voladores-dijo Sirius, algo pensativo, pero antes de que dijera algo escucho la voz de Lily diciendo -¡¿Nym?!-y se levanto corriendo

Efectivamente, en la Sala se encontraba Lily y Nymphadora, la ultima estaba pálida y tenia el pelo negro, algo muy raro en ella.

En cuanto Harry entro en el cuarto, Nym fijo su mirada en el

-El esta de vuelta-dijo Tonks, mirando a Harry

-¿Q-que?-pregunto este, retrocediendo unos pasos

-El esta de vuelta-repitió Nym, mientras todos los adultos se miraban confundidos

-El no puede volver!-dijo Harry

-El ya te atormenta, ¿no es verdad?-

-Si!........pero no puede volver!-

-Yo lo vi!-

-No puede!-

-Esta de vuelta!-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Lily

-El NO puede volver!-dijo Harry, con miedo en la voz

-¿Quién? ¿de que hablan?-pregunto James, acercándose a Harry

-El esta de vuelta........-repitió Nym, y se desmayo.

Harry hecho a correr a su cuarto

-¿Qué diablos.....?-dijo Sirius, acercando a su sobrina

James fue tras Harry, y descubrió que habia cerrado al puerta

-Oh, diablos......ALOHOMORA!-dijo señalando la perilla

Harry estaba viendo a la ventana, susurraba algo extraño

-¿Harry?-pregunto James

-_La obscuridad ha vuelto, la luz de las estrellas y la felicidad se ha apagado, llantos, muertes y heridos regresaran, solo los 3 herederos vencerán.........-_

_-_Harry! ¿qué diablos dices?-dijo James, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad

-_El niño que alguna vez salvo al mundo en tiempo pasado, sera el primero en caer, presenciando su verdadero retorno......-_Harry cerro los ojos, y si no fuera por que James lo sostenía, hubiera caído al suelo, se habia desmayado tambien.

James sostuvo a Harry, habia adivinado las ultimas frases de este: se refería a el mismo, a Harry.

-¿El primero en caer?-se pregunto

-El primero en morir-le respondió la voz de su hijo desde su hombro-El primero en fallecer, desistir, caer, morir.-

-¿Qué? Harry! ¿qué significa todo esto?-pregunto, alzando un poco su voz y viendo a su hijo

-El ha vuelto papa-dijo Harry, con lagrimas-Ha vuelto para vengarse-

-¿Quién?-dijo James, tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Voldemort-dijo Harry

James, en un impulso, jalo a Harry a modo que pudiera ver su cara

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Hijo, no digas tonterías!-dijo

-No son tonterías-susurro Harry-Papa...........hay algo que....que.....-dijo, pero callo

-¿Si?-dijo James

-Yo....yo no puedo decirlo!-dijo Harry, empezando a llorar-Aun no........aun no......-

-Hijo.....descansa, un poco ¿vale?-dijo James, preocupado

Harry asintió, y se recostó

-Todo estará bien, ya veras-dijo sacudiéndole el cabello y saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo y se encontró con Sirius, Remus y Lily

-¿Y Nym?-pregunto James

-La recostamos en su cuarto-dijo Sirius, refiriéndose al cuarto de Lily y James-¿Y Harry?-

-Tambien se quedo dormido-dijo James, sentándose

-¿Saben a lo que se referían Nym y Harry?-dijo Lily

-Si-dijo James-Creen que Voldemort ha vuelto..-

Sirius se levanto de golpe, Remus se quedo desconcertado y Lily se llevo las manos a la boca

-Harry esta convencido-continuo  James-Dice.......dice que el......el......-

-¿Qué el morirá?-dijo Sirius

James lo miro

-¿qué, como lo supiste?-

-Nym me dijo lo mismo-

Todos los adultos callaron

-Vamos, Harry ¿ya tienes tu escoba?-dijo James, mientras veía el nuevo color de cabello de Nym-Para Quidditch te recomiendo el morado =D-

-¬¬ No es que te lo recomiende-dijo Harry, bajando con su escoba-Es que es su color favorito-

-Ya, ya, que se nos hace tarde!-dijo Lily- ¡LA MADRIGUERA!-

Salieron de la chimenea, donde Fred, George, Ron y Ginny

-Hola!-dijo James-¿Fred, George, Ronald y......Virginia?-

-Dígame Ginny, Por favor-pidió tímidamente esta

-Claro-dijo James, sonriendo

Molly y Percy entraron. Este ultimo, al ver a Nym se sonrojo.

-Hola James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonkie y Harry!-dijo ella alegremente

-Hola, Molly-dijeron ellos, a modo se sonsete escolar

-WOW!-dijo Ronald, dándose cuenta de la escoba de Harry-Una Nimbus 2000!-

Fred y George tambien se acercaron

-El modelo mas nuevo!-dijo Fred

-Esta mejor que en la foto de _El Profeta_!-dijo George

Harry se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Y a que año van ustedes, chicos?-pregunto Lily, ayudando a su hijo.

-Nosotros vamos a 3°-dijeron Fred y George

-Y eso de milagro-dijo Tonks, conociendo muy bien la reputación de Fred y George

-¬¬ ;_; No es nuestra culpa ser populares, divertidos, bonitos......-comenzaron Fred y George

-........y traviesos-termino Tonks

-Yo voy a 5to-dijo Percy-Acabo de ser nombrado Prefecto-dijo viendo esperanzado a Tonks

-¿Prefecto? Oh, Percy! Eso el quita la alegría a la vida-dijo Sirius, mientras Nym reía y asintió

-Yo voy a 1°-dijo Ron-Comienzo este año-

-Entonces sera compañero de Harry-dijo Remus-Y creo que los dos serán Griffindors-

-Gryffindor!- dijeron Tonks, Fred, George, Sirius y James

-Espero entrar en Gryffindor-dijo Ron

Harry no dijo nada.

El era el heredero de Gryffindor, era lógico que quedara en su casa.......

¿Pero que pasaría si quedaba en Slytherin?

¿Qué dirían sus padres?

-¿Harry?-dijo Tonks, que estaba a su lado-¿En que piensa estimadísimo Lord Harrison?-

Todos rieron ante el nuevo apodo que Nym acababa de poner a Harry

-¬¬ Silencio Nymphadora ,-dijo Harry

-No se enoje conmigo, Lord-dijo Nym, haciendo una tonta reverencia

-¬¬ Oh bien.......Lady Nymphadora-dijo Harry

-¬¬ Lady Tonks! ^o^-

-Lady Nymphadora! ^o^-

-¬¬ Silencio!-

-No!

-Cállate!-

-Oblígame!-

James los separo

-¬¬ Ya-

Nym y Harry rieron, un momento.

Percy seguia sin quitarle la vista de encima a Nymphadora.

-Percy-dijo de pronto Fred-¿te parece encantar el cabello de Tonks o que? No has dejado de verla en toda la noche!-dijo riendo

Ante este comentario, Percy se puso rojo

-Silencio, Fred!-dijo Percy

Se empezaron a escuchar gotas de lluvia pegar contra los cristales.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Fred-;_; No habra Quidditch!-

Harry dejo su escoba a un lado

-Otro dia sera-dijo Harry

-Si.....-dijo Tonks-¿Alguna otra cosa que hacer?-

-Ya se!-dijo Harry-Lo que hacemos cuando nos quedamos solos, Nym! ¡Un duelo!-

Todos se miraron emocionados

-¡Si! Excelente!-

Lily y Sirius, en cambio ,miraron a Nym y Harry

-Eso explica las cosas rotas...-

-^ ^U-

-Bueno.......¿quién primero?-dijo James

-Yo contra Ginny!-dijo Ron, sobresaltando a su hermana

-Yo ni siquiera tengo varita!-dijo Ginny

-Por eso! =D-

-No seas aprovechado hermano-dijo Fred-¿Por qué no Harry contra ti? Imagino que tienen el mismo nivel-

-Okas!-dijo Ron, mientras Harry asintia

-¿Varitas listas?-dijo James, viendo que ya estaban acomodados

Asintieron.

-A las cuenta de 3, 1, 2, 3!!!!!!!!-

-EXPERLIARMUS!-

-RICRUSEMPRA!-

-IMPEDIMENTA!-

El hechizo de Harry ((RICTUSEMPRA)) le dio de lleno a Ron, pero el esquivo el de Weasley.

-FINITE INCANTATEM!-dijo Lily enseguida, apuntando a Ron

-WOW-exclamo Fred

-SUPER-exclamo George

-Me equivoque!-dijo Fred-Harry! Eres estupendo-

Harry, sin embargo, veia asustado a Ron...

Y sin aviso alguno, corrio hacia al chimenea gritando

-MANSION POTTER-

Y disaparecio de la vista de todos, dejándolos sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.


End file.
